


Cicatrices

by Copodehielo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Boss/Employee Relationship, Gen, Memories, Past Violence, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copodehielo/pseuds/Copodehielo
Summary: El doctor Flug es una persona misteriosa, principalmente por su rostro que está tapado por una patética bolsa de papel. Demencia quiere averiguarlo ha como de lugar, pero Flug sabe que es mejor ocultar ese pequeño fragmento del pasado que varias veces lo atormenta por las noches. One-shot.





	Cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

> Villanos le pertenece a Alan Ituriel.  
> 

**Cicatrices**

**.**

**.**

Demencia, además de ser una loca psicópata que le encanta destruir cosas y ocasionar problemas a todo el mundo, principalmente al doctor Flug; también es alguien con una gran curiosidad. Demencia siempre se ha preguntado qué aspecto tiene el villano nerd y perfecto en hacer experimentos fallidos... Por algo 5.0.5 fue creado con esa personalidad para nada perversa ni peligrosa.

Por varios días, la psicópata villana ha intentado ignorar por completo ese asunto, enfocándose en solo amar cada segundo a su amado y malvado jefe, Black Hat; pero conforme avanza el tiempo, la curiosidad de Demencia se incrementa y pronto no podría contenerse por más tiempo.

Así que, sin dudar ningún instante, se acerca al laboratorio del doctor Flug. El laboratorio contiene grandes armamentos mortales como robots de diferentes estaturas, sustancias de duda procedencia, procedimientos, reglas específicas y consejos para ser un excelente villano, herramientas de tortura de forma física como psicológica, entre otros objetos para vender o ser analizados nuevamente por el doctor Flug por algunos detalles insignificantes.

En el medio del laboratorio, se encuentra Flug reparando un mini robot en forma de insecto. Por lo general, este tipo de robots son utilizados para espiar al héroe, analizando todos los movimientos y planes, observando posibles reuniones de aliados u otro tipo de información útil para los villanos. Con un desarmador, retira los diminutos tornillos para averiguar el problema en su pequeño robot, esperando que no fuera tan grave para dar por perdido el robot.

Por otra parte, con sus movimientos sigilosos, Demencia escala las paredes blancas del laboratorio de Flug sin levantar ninguna sospecha; desde un punto de vista estratégico se detiene y observa como aquel científico loco sigue las actividades de cualquier nerd superdotado con toques de maldad. La súper villana formula una sonrisa perversa, llena de maldad pura y sin dudarlo, se lanza contra su compañero.

Sin embargo, mientas Demencia ejecuta su acción, Flug muestra alegría por encontrar el fallo en su pequeña creación metálica que tiene más capacidad que otros insectos o villanos.

—Ya está, sólo necesito arreglar esta parte y...

—¡Aquí voy! —Grita Demencia acompañada con sus escandalosas risas, en cambio Flug no entiende porque la voz de Demencia se acerca cada vez más.

—¿Qué mier ...?

Sin embargo no puedo hablar más, Demencia empujó con una gran fuerza al científico que le fue incapaz mantenerse de pie e inevitablemente cae de una forma brusca, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza... Perfecto, ahora tendrá que soportar por horas un fuerte dolor de cabeza por culpa de esa maníaca que está encima de él.

—¡Demencia!

—Hola doc.

—¡¿Qué demonios intentas hacer ahora maldita loca?!—Flug se mueve de un lado a otro, tratado salir de las garras de Demencia; pero el estereotipo de un tipo nerd lo ataca, tendrá una gran inteligencia pero cero en la condición física—. ¡Quítate!

—Vamos doctor, déjame ver que hay detrás de esa bolsa de papel.

—¡¿Qué?!

Demencia intenta romper en muchos pedazos la bolsa de papel que cubre el rostro del científico, pero el doctor sostiene las manos de su compañera, sin que estas alcancen su objetivo. Sin embargo, el doctor sabe a la perfección que Demencia es mucho más fuerte que él y si no hace algo pronto, su máscara que se compra en cualquier tienda que se encuentra en la vuelta de la esquina, será destruida por las manos asquerosas de Demencia.

—¡Basta Demencia!

—¡No hasta que te haya quitado esa estúpida bolsa de tu cara!

Y logrando quitarse las manos de Flug que le impedía realizar bien sus movimientos, la villana de un solo jalón destroza la bolsa... Pero la expresión del rostro de Demencia cambia bruscamente en unos pocos segundos de un estado de alegría a una gran decepción por el resultado obtenido. Después de destruir la bolsa, se encuentra otra bolsa de papel que arruina los planes de la chica largato. No obstante Demencia sigue intentando, quiere lograr su objetivo a como dé lugar.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Cuántas bolsas tienes en tu cabeza?! ¡¿MIL?!

—¡Deja de molestar!

—¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! —La voz gruesa y rasposa del villano más siniestro del Universo se esparce por toda la casa, asustando a todo lo que se encuentra dentro y fuera de la casa. Demencia de inmediato deja sus objetivos a un lado y se levanta encantada por escuchar la voz del jefe; en cambio, todo el cuerpo de Flug tiembla y empieza a sudar por el miedo que provoca  la voz de Black Hat—. ¡Estoy cansado de sus estupideces! ¡Dejen de jugar y pónganse a trabajar! ¡AHORA O LO LAMENTARÁN POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

—¡Sí, jefe!

—¡Por supuesto jefecito chulo!

Sin demorarse un segundo más, los dos se apresuran en realizar sus actividades.

* * *

 

Finalmente, después de un largo día después de muchos pedidos, arreglar robots, mejorar la planificación de los nuevos experimentos, soportar las tonterías de Demencia y no ser torturado por su jefe; al fin pudo obtener paz y tranquilidad a las altas horas de la noche. Antes de ir a la cama, se asegura que 5.0.5 este durmiendo plácidamente, su pequeño experimento fallido pero completamente adorable que fácilmente se puede confundir por los montones de peluches suaves y esponjosos debido a su tamaño, pero Flug espera con ansias que dentro de poco 5.0.5 sea un enorme oso genéticamente modificado.

Una vez asegurando que todo está en orden, principalmente que una chica lagarto no estuviera en su habitación, decide finalmente dormir. Se siente cansado en la orilla de su cama, se quita los tenis y siente la frescura del aire penetrar las plantas de sus pies. Toma un gran suspiro de alivio, Flug se quita la bolsa de papel que cubre con éxito todo su rostro, afortunadamente Black Hat les llamó la atención antes que Demencia rompiera la última bolsa de papel que quedaba.

¿Desde cuándo ha cubierto tu rostro? Flug no lo recuerda cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel día que se obligó a usar esa máscara; sin embargo, conforme pasa los años, el científico se ha acostumbrado a ella, tanto que es capaz de dormir con la bolsa. Toca con la delicadeza las quemaduras que cubren casi todo su rostro, recuerda el dolor que sufrió ese día y un escalofrío recorre por todo su cuerpo.

Ese día... Un día que lo marcó de la vida... Que muchas de esas pesadillas que lo atormentan por las noches son de ese día.

 _Hace un tiempo, cuando en Black Hat Organization los únicos miembros eran Black Hat y el doctor Flug, las cosas se encontraban demasiado tensas. El doctor no había tenido éxito en uno de los experimentos que tanto tiempo estaba trabajando, así como el exceso de estrés por los clientes, intentando derrotar a los héroes que patéticos, débiles y poca inteligencia de villanos no pueden manejar la situación_  y  _entre otros problemas, Flug había llegado a su límite._

_—Esto es imposible para mí—argumenta Flug con su jefe, tan serio... Con un sentimiento algo extraño, definitivamente las cosas no saldrán bien—, estoy cansado de esto._

_—¿A qué se refiere doctor Flug?—fruñe el ceño Black Hat, el tono que se estaba expresando su empleado/esclavono le agrada._

_—Se acabó, no puedo hacer esto. No puedo hacerlo todo, es imposible hacer nuevos experimentos, ni construir buenos robots que me ayuden un poco en este caos, ni atender a los cliente... Nada... ¡Imposible!—lo dijo, Flug finamente lo dijo y reconoce que pronto su patética existencia desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra de una manera cruel y despiadada—. Lo siento jefe, haga lo que tenga que hacer, destruya mi alma, pulverice mi cuerpo o aplique un método cruel de tortura conmigo... Renuncio._

_El silencio reina por completo en la oficina de Black Hat, un silencio incómodo que decía a gritos que saliera lo más pronto posible en ese lugar, sin embargo, no tiene sentido hacer eso. No importa lo mucho que corriera, buscara un lugar para refugiarse o viajar a otro planeta para vivir como una rata en la alcantarilla... Black Hat lo encontraría en un parpadeo y recibiría un peor castigo._

_—Ya veo doctor—habla tranquilamente el jefe de la organización, esto era una mala señal—. Sin embargo—con un movimiento rápido, algo imposible que Flug pudiera verlo, aquel villano cruel agarra con una sola mano el rostro del Doctor_ —, _rechazo su petición._

 _Hat_ _aumenta el tamaño de su mano, penetrando las uñas de la piel de su empleado y provocando que hilos de aquel rojo carmesí recorran en el rostro del científico. Flug conoce perfectamente las consecuencias que tendrán después de declarar su renuncia, se imagina todas las posibles muertes que Black Hat le hará y él lo acepta. Porque sabe que no puedo cumplir con las exigencias de su jefe, porque sabe que es un patético científico con solo una gran inteligencia muy superior a la de varios seres de distintas planetas y porque nunca estuvo preparado para ser parte de la organización._

_Black empuja a _su empleado con fuerza, haciendo que chocara fácilmente con la pared y cayera al suelo en un instante. El doctor intenta incorporarse lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, Black Hat le da un conjunto de patatas en el estómago, dejó unas cuantas costillas rotas y daños a sus órganos; Flug tose sangre, su visión es borrosa y todo le da vueltas. ¿Así será su fin? Vaya, resultó ser un destino más agradable.__

_Hat sostiene otra vez el rostro del científico que no tiene ni intención de quejarse o suplicar que lo deje en paz. Sin una pizca de piedad, Black Hat quema el rostro de Flug, recibiendo quemaduras de tercer grado. Flug grita con desesperación, anhelando que su sufrimiento terminara lo más pronto posible, no obstante no se defiende ni intenta quitar la mano de su jefe. Black, un poco aburrido, suelta a Flug casi inconsciente._

_—Doctor Flug, usted no puede renunciar... Usted está atrapado en este lugar para siempre, al menos que sentencie su miserable muerte. La razón del porque no lo mato, es que a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, es alguien que me es útil y leal—aclara Black Hat, caminando hacia la salida—. Sin embargo, entiendo su punto Doctor, sé que dije que era imposible que alguien más formara parte de la organización Black Hat... Pero haré una decepción._

_Después de ver a su jefe salir de la oficina, Flug perdió la conciencia. Cuando se despertó, no sabe cómo había llegado a la cama, quien curó sus heridas y por cuánto tanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. No quiso preguntar a su jefe, lo único que supo es que alguien entró a la organización y ese alguien era Demencia... Aun siendo una simple humana antes que fuera modificada genéticamente._

Suspira con profundidad. Ve de nuevo la bolsa de papel, sus cicatrices nunca desaparecerán, y aunque Demencia casi siempre le produce una fuerte  jaqueca, él tiene un buen apoyo por parte de ella, a pesar que le encanta destruir sus experimentos. Se pone de nuevo la bolsa de papel y decide dormirse una buena vez, porque entrando el amanecer, será un día duro como todo los demás días.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.  
> Sinceramente el rumbo de historia era algo distinto, pero al pensar la historia de los personajes de la organización surgió esta historia que estoy más que conforme. La verdad hay muchas teorias sobre el rostro de Flug, pero en este caso, decidí agregar otra teoría distinta... Algo más oscuro.  
> Pues bien, espero que le agrade la historia.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
